Father, Things Are Never As They Seem
by germanviola7
Summary: Norry lives! He is banished from society and leaves behind his wife and children. When Ashleigh and James' mother dies they are left at an orphanage and at the ripe age of 16 escape. They are rescued by the Black Pearl and encounter more than expected.
1. Chapter 1

**Father, Things Are Never As They Seem**

**A potc fanfic by **_**omgxiixluvxhc

* * *

**_

**This idea came to me when I was in the shower, it was originally going to be a WE story about if AWE never happened, but had a great idea on how to spin it. I'm not the only one that thinks Norry shouldn't have died, right? Here's what I believe could have happened if things rolled a bit different…

* * *

**

It was mayhem as the crew of the _Empress_ scurried across barely sturdy lines that it was being towed by. I looked at my former fiancée and demanded she begin her trip over as a crewman advanced towards me.

"Back to your station sailor," I said quietly. I looked oddly at him as he mumbled something about part of the crew part of the ship.

"Prisoner escape," he then exclaimed, "All hands!"

"Belay that," I bellowed drawing my pistol along with my sword.

"James," Elizabeth called back to me. Firing at the tow cables I fought back tears, my escape was ruined, I faced death and nothing more. The crewman advanced and took out his sword, stabbing me straight in the leg. I screamed in pain as he removed his sword for another blow. Doing the only logical thing at the moment I allowed my self to collapse over the rail of the ship into the dark water. Using the remaining strength in me I swam back to the _Empress_ and was helped aboard.

"You Mr. Norrington are a mess," Elizabeth stated as we walked below deck. A while later my wound was dressed and I told my companion everything about where I've been the past few years.

"And after I rose to Admiral, Beckett insist I take a wife, for my own purposes," I told her, "I didn't even get to say good-bye before I was brought aboard the _Dutchman_."

"The last thing Andrea told me was that she needed to tell me something important."

"You really must have loved her," Elizabeth replied. I nodded trying my hardest to suppress my tears.

"I am wanted by the law again, I can't waltz right back into Port Royal, Beckett's probably setting a price on my head right now," I shout.

"James, we ourselves are not strangers to losing someone we love," my companion stated. Life had to take a turn for the worst, I will never be able to see my beloved Andrea ever again.

* * *

**A/N: Specific info: Now take everything from after Norry's death, make him not dead, and make everything else happen as it does in AWE (I contemplated saving Will but then decided not to). After AWE Norry stays with Lizzie, and no this ISN'T and NEVER WILL BE norribeth. Its WE, the way it should be! Story will twist greatly after this chapter, jumping many years...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is yet more!**

* * *

A young girl sat on the battlements overlooking the vast ocean ahead of her. She appeared to be no older than six with dark brown hair down to her shoulders. A pair of blue-green eyes as well, usually stunning, but now strewn with tears. Next to her was a boy, identical in features, their only difference was hair length and attire.

"James," the girl said with great fear in her small voice, "I don't want to go to an orphanage."

"Neither do I Ashleigh," James replied. Their mother had just recently perished and they were left with no one.

"When we're of age we can leave right," she inquired.

"I don't know Ash," James mumbled.

"We could find—," Ashleigh struggled to say, "Our father."

"You heard mum, he left, his face stripped of all the honors behind it," the boy said strongly, "In a sense, the man who is our father is dead."

"I disbelieve that," Ashleigh mumbled to herself. The only knowledge she had of her father was his last name, being it was hers as well.

"One day I'll find you." They were then taken from their perch to attend the funeral. It was long, hot and full of sobbing nobles, the last place the children wished to be in their state. James held his sister's hand as the mass of people dispersed from the cemetery.

_

* * *

Andrea Louise Norrington_

_Aged Thirty

* * *

_

"Come you two," a raspy voice bellowed, it belonged to the keeper of the orphanage. James walked to the man but Ashleigh remained. She didn't respond the second time to the man's voice and contemplated running. Her thoughts were abruptly stopped as the man lifted her off the ground.

"Mum, no," Ashleigh screamed, "I won't leave you!" With all her might she grabbed a branch of a nearby tree, only to be shaken free and tossed into a carriage.

_**

* * *

**_

Ten Years Later**…**

Sixteen year old Ashleigh Norrington awoke from her short and disrupted sleep. She rubbed her eyes, as they were still puffy from the previous night. It was common for her to cry herself to sleep on many occasions.

"Did miss Ashy cry herself to sleepy again," a large girl said pushing Ashleigh out of her bed.

"What's it to you," Ashleigh snapped back. She pushed herself to her feet and faced the girl before her. Compared to Bertha, Ashleigh was tall and thin, not built to fight.

"Baby," Bertha snarled spitting up in Ashleigh's face. Right then Ashleigh snapped, she punched Bertha in the face and pinned her to the ground, leaving Bertha's oversized sausage legs flailing along with her monstrous arms.

"What did you say," Ashleigh shout pushing her hair out of her face.

"She's attacking me," Bertha shout trying to break Ashleigh's remarkably strong grasp. By now the other girls, young and old, were either crowded around the scuffle or getting the headmistress.

"What's this," a beak nosed, extremely skinny, overbearingly tall woman bellowed as she entered the brawl.

"Miss Norrington, please get off of Bertha." Ashleigh spat on Bertha's face and stood before the headmistress.

"Now come with me." Ashleigh did not attempt to resist the grasp of the headmistress as she was lead to where those misbehaved were held.

"Your brother is here as well, what a shock," she bellowed as she opened a door. Ashleigh grinned with her teeth as the woman left her in the room with her twin brother.

"I'm shocked you've actually made it here sis," sixteen year old James exclaimed standing from his position. His long hair was tied with a ribbon and his blue-green eyes stood out from his tan face.

"I pinned Bertha to the floor and spat on her," Ashleigh replied.

"Nice," her brother shout giving her a high-five.

"It seems as we've really done ourselves in," Ashleigh stated looking out the window to the bustling town, "You tried to escape again didn't you?"

"Yep."

"How about we try that again, tonight."

"Ashleigh Elizabeth," James scolded looking oddly at his sister.

"We need to get out of here." James gave her a crooked smile and they began drawing out their plan. After they were fed their meager scraps of dinner they tied the blankets they were allotted together and climbed down the window. Sneaking through town they crept through the docks and boarded a small ship. It was set to sail tomorrow, their ticket out.


	3. Chapter 3

**

* * *

A/N: I promise the next chapter will be deep. This sets up a lot for what will occur, and so will the next chapter!**

* * *

James and Ashleigh were safely stowed away aboard the ship. Ashleigh disguised herself as a man, and looked like an exact replica of her brother. It was dark and must below deck and stank of rotting meat.

"So James," Ashleigh whispered, "We finally broke free of that joint."

"Much too late," James replied. His sister punched him in the arm just before they fell asleep.

"James," she interrupted.

"Mhm?"

"Why do you think everyone hates our father so much?"

"I don't know Ashleigh," James replied with a harsh tone in his voice.

"It sure would be awesome to meet him," Ashleigh persist. By now James had stopped listening and began to fall asleep. Ashleigh followed, only to be shaken awake at a very early hour.

"Ash," James mumbled shaking his sister's shoulder.

"Wha—," Ashleigh mumbled turning over and hitting her brother in the face as she did.

"Come on," he yelled continuing to shake his sister, "It's dawn and we need to get a longboat." Ashleigh sighed and sat up. After putting on some boots the two snuck up on deck and inconspicuously lowered themselves into the water. With a small pack of rations, and various containers of grog they rowed off. Shortly after, they watched the ship sail away, not even noting their previous presence. Ashleigh decided to go back to sleep when James took watch. It was midday when she awoke, able to function.

"Did it ever occur to you that we're floating out in open sea with no plan," she shout tossing her boot at her brother.

"I have a plan Ashy," James defended, "It's not fully developed or in effect, yet." Ashleigh rolled her eyes at her brother, sometimes she just wanted to kill him. They continued to drift through the clear waters well into the night. Days passed as well, food supply decreased as well as the grog.

"James," Ashleigh said with the remaining strength she had. Her brother didn't respond, he had passed out. The beating sun didn't help, and Ashleigh knew she was next. The last thing she remembered was the longboat began to take on water. It was almost relief when she finally joined her brother.

_**

* * *

The Black Pearl**_

A young man sat on deck looking up at the stars with his sister.

"That's the North Star," Liam told his sister Erinh.

"What's that one," she inquired looking up.

"The Rum Lover's Star."

"No silly," Erinh squeaked with her little voice hitting her older brother's leg.

"I'm not lying," Liam defended, "Ask the Captain." He smiled as Erinh ran off to Jack asking about ten questions at once.

"Billy," Jack shout to Erinh's brother as she continued to bother him. Liam made a face at the name he was called. He abandoned his old childish nickname, Billy, when he was about twelve, he liked Liam much better. That was something he never regret doing. The rest of the story of why he preferred Liam was simple. He was able to share his name with his father, an even split. Looking back on his life, the no doubt best day of it was when he met his father. Liam grew up with stories from his Mum and Uncles, but nothing could ever amount to meeting him in person.

"Liam," his sister interrupted, "Uncle Jack told me I'm being annoying."

"Did not," Jack shout. Liam just laughed, he sometimes didn't know who was more childish, his six year old sister or the grown man who was his Uncle.

"Why don't we have any friends Liam," Erinh asked looking out at the ocean with her brother.

"We have plenty of friends," Liam replied.

"No," his sister persist, "We're rarely not on a ship, and there are no kids here besides us."

"By this time next year there will be," he answered eluding to the fact that they would both be older siblings in about six months.

"But he or she will only cry all the time."

"Erinh, I had to deal with you, I can survive."

"Liam?"

"Yes?"

"Where do babies come from," Erinh asked innocently looking up at her brother. Liam had no idea how to respond to his sister's question.

"Well it's—."

"Look," Erinh exclaimed, her six year old attention span tired of waiting more than ten seconds. Liam looked out, there was a light in the distance. It definitely wasn't a star, a ship, or land, the only possible forms of light, what was it? Liam grabbed his sister's hand and alerted his parents.

"Channel marker," his father proposed taking out his spyglass. It was very difficult to see, but a longboat with a lantern was barely visible.

"All hands," Will called, "Ready a boat!" The entire crew was awake now and watching the approaching light.

"Liam come with me."

"I want to come too," Erinh begged her father.

"No Erinh," Will astutely told his daughter, "You stay." She pute4d and immediately went to chatting with her mother. Once in the longboat, Liam grabbed the lantern and steadily approached the floating longboat. At first it looked empty, but when looked inside, there were two people, a girl and boy.

Liam climbed over and checked each person's pulse, "They're both alive," he called to his father, "Her considerably less."

"Let's take them back," his father answered. Holding on to a longboat made it even harder to grasp the lantern. Shortly after finding the longboat they arrived back at the _Pearl_.

"What did you find," Elizabeth asked her son as he carefully climbed aboard.

"Where's Jack," Liam shout, almost ignoring his mother's inquiry.

"What'd you two go mess up now," Jack inquired as he followed Liam to the longboat.

"Yeh found two people," Jack inquired as Liam told him the story.

"Yes, I need to pass me the girl." Jack obliged and handed one of the two people to Liam. He brought her over to a lantern and looked at her. She looked so delicate and fragile lying in his arms, her chest slowly rising and falling. Her brown hair accentuated her soft facial features and Liam longed to see what color her eyes were. Something else caught his eye, a gold locket around her neck.

"Liam, get her below deck before she catches a chill," his mother ordered. He then made his way below deck to his room. The first thing he did was deposit the girl on his mattress, and then he sat on the edge, waiting for her to wake. She stirred a few times, only to move a bit, but never fully waking. Liam smiled and pushed some of her light hair from her face. This girl was perhaps the most beautiful girl he's ever seen. He then remembered the locket. Inscribed on the top was AEN, and Liam lifted it for a better look. Right as he did the girl snapped awake. Ashleigh sat straight up coming within an inch of a handsome dark-haired boy. Liam stared in shock, her eyes were a dazzling emerald green. He could not doubt himself, she was gorgeous.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I promise some Norry by at least Chapter 6. Things are bound to get a bit hot and steamy between two characters very soon... More to come!

* * *

**

Ashleigh's POV 

I bolted straight up out of my nightmare, looking straight into a dream. A boy, about my age, was just shy of facial contact with me. He had soft, yet mysterious, chocolate eyes, along with chestnut hair that fell to just below his ears. I hope he hasn't noticed I've stopped breathing!He apparently had as well because at the same time we released the breath we drew at first sight. His hand still clasped my locket, barely touching my chest. I once again looked into his eyes as he drew back his hand.

"I'm Ashleigh," I managed to finally say. This snapped him back into reality and he raised his hand to shake mine.

"Liam," he replied.

"Mister Liam," I asked, "Where am I?

"Just Liam please," he persist, "You're aboard the _Black_ _Pearl_."

"**The** _Black_ _Pearl_," I exclaimed. Stories, rumors and tales of this ship floated all around town, I never believed this fable exist!

"May I ask what you were doing floating out at sea in longboat with that man," Liam inquired.

"That man happens to be my twin brother," I explained.

"My parents are having a very difficult time getting him to talk to them," Liam told me, "You seem to open up quicker."

"So it may seem," I replied flashing a grin. Liam turned bright red and almost turned away.

"Would you like to know why I was in that longboat?"

"It would be nice." I kicked off my blankets and sat down next to Liam. I first realized I was no longer wearing my boots. Looking next to my bed, there they were, apparently carefully removed by my new friend.

"My brother and I have lived an orphanage since we were six, after our Mum died," I began. As I continued to speak I moved my hand closer to his, and he did the same.

"The place was like hell."

"We finally escaped only to realize we had no plan—," I stopped talking as soon as I found my hand clasped in his. He went to pull away, but I would not let him. My green eyes met his dark inquisitive ones and we continued to stare at each other, until a door opened. In stepped a man and a woman, who I immediately assumed were Liam's parents. He slowly released my hand and stood before his parents. His face was still a light shade of scarlet and had appeared to be sweating.

"Mum, Dad," he said grasping his parents' attention, as I stood to stand next to him, "This is Ashleigh." Liam looked a great deal like his father, they shared eye color and physique, but Liam's hair was considerably light, presumably because of his mother's blonde hair. Compared to his parents, Liam's hair was directly between his mother's and father's. His father was a tall man, with the same mysterious eyes as Liam, but with darker and longer hair, which was tied away from his face. His mother was also tall, with blonde hair and light brown eyes. She was built smaller than her husband and son, but seemed to be a bit larger around the middle.

"Liam is she awake," shout a small voice. A little girl pushed past her parents and stood next to her brother, staring at me. She was a little thing, with her brother's eyes, her father's hair, and her mother's facial features.

"That's Erinh," Liam introduced his sister to me.

"Ashleigh," I stated shaking the little girl's hand.

"Your friend isn't nice," Erinh exclaimed looking up at me, presumably talking about my brother.

"That's quite enough young lady," Liam's mother shout, "It's way past your bedtime anyway Erinh Jacqueline!" Erinh sighed and followed her mother away.

"Will," Liam's father stated extending his hand after his wife and daughter left, "You're brother doesn't want to talk to anyone, he keeps asking for you.

"He's just next door," Liam's father told me.

**

* * *

**

Liam's POV 

I flashed Ashleigh a quick smile as she left the room to talk to her brother. I held my breath as she returned a sweet smile and turned down the hallway. My father closed my door and immediately began to laugh at me.

"What's so funny," I demanded.

"Look at yourself in the mirror." I turned and looked, sure enough, my face was bright red and I looked like I had been working out in the sun all day, all the signs that happen when I'm embarrassed or nervous.

"Don't think I didn't notice you were holding her hand either," my father stated. If I could possibly turn any redder, I just did.

"So what if I did," I replied through clenched teeth, not ready for my father to tease me more. I turned from him and sat on my bed.

"Liam," my father said taking a seat next to me, "You're of the age when your brain wages war against all of your common sense."

"Personally, I think she likes you."

"I've barely known her for a half an hour," I exclaimed.

"I felt the exact same thing as you when I was about your age." Ugh, not another story about how he fell in love with Mum! I listened as my father kept talking, but really kept thinking about when I would see Ashleigh again.

**

* * *

**

Ashleigh's POV 

"James Alexander Norrington," I shout entering my brother's room. He stood to begin talking to me, but I silenced him with a slap across the face. He stood to begin talking to me but I silenced him with a slap across the face. He grabbed his cheek and looked at me like I was a freak.

"Would you please give me a justified reason before you ever do that again," James mumbled as he removed his hand to reveal a bright red mark across his face.

"Why are you giving Liam's parents such a hard time," I asked.

"Who's Liam," my brother inquired.

"I am," Liam answered entering the room, "My goodness you two look alike."

"That's a compliment to him, yet an insult to me," I replied jokingly. Liam emit a soft, musical laugh as he locked eyes with me again. Those eyes…

"Liam, this is James," I introduced my brother to my new friend.

"Pleasure," Liam stated shaking my brother's hand.

"So sis," James stated pacing between Liam and I, "Where exactly are we?"

"The _Black_ _Pearl_," Liam and I answered together. James' eyes filled with glee, he had some odd obsession with pirates.

"You know the Captain on personal terms," he asked excitedly.

"He's my Uncle," Liam replied, "Not by blood, just my parents' best friend." I had to admit, this all was very intriguing and I happen to find pirates interesting as well…

"You can meet him tomorrow," Liam finished. My brother engulfed Liam in a childish hug.

"Such an annoying little brother," I interrupted prying James off my friend.

"Little," both boys inquired, Liam in shock and James sounding insulted.

"Someone had to be older," I answered. James stuck his tongue out at me and Liam just laughed.

"You two can share my room, I'll bunk with Erinh," Liam offered.

My brother offered me a glance and went to open his mouth, I cut him off with, "I call bed!" We pushed past Liam and ran back to his room. I lodged myself in the doorframe and prevented James from entering. As I felt him let up I released my grasp on the wood and dove for the bed. Although James toppled to the floor, he reached out and grabbed my foot, pulling me to the floor as well. After a brief scuffle he sat staring at my boot in his hand, and my body on the bed.

"You cheated," he spat.

"I won this fair and square dear brother," I replied as I tossed a pillow and blanket to him on the floor. We talked for a bit, but fell asleep as the sun began to rise.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the extremely long hiatus

Sorry for the extremely long hiatus. I've been just so busy its ridiculous. I stumbled across my writing again last night and decided to put up this chapter I found.

Today was Erin's day to wake up the crew who didn't have morning duty. She wore her Uncle's hat (being she stole it off of him as he slept of the rum of last night) and hit a wooden spoon on a pot. Groggy, snarly men yelled and groaned as they woke up to the usual hammering of every other day. It was Liam's job to wake up their newest passengers who were still asleep in his room. He slowly opened the door and walked in quietly. The first thing that caught his eye was Ashleigh. She was asleep with some of her hair covering her face and her mouth slightly open. Liam smiled and approached her. Carefully, he pushed a lock of her chestnut hair behind her ear. He couldn't find it in him to wake her up, but someone else gladly took care of it.

"LIAM," Erinh shout smacking her spoon again. James who was asleep on his stomach, pushed himself upward straight into the nightstand above him. Ashleigh sat straight up again to see a confused Liam staring at her.

"Breakfast," Erinh squealed in an innocent tone with a smile. Before Liam could yell at her, she was down the hall continuing her assigned duty.

"We really keep meeting under the strangest circumstances," Ashleigh stated, smiling at her friend.

"It seems we do," Liam replied. They stared at each other and then laughed.

"I'll gladly show you the way," Liam stated offering Ashleigh a hand up. James was helped to his feet and the three were off. They shortly reached the site of breakfast.

"Isn't it impolite for women to eat with men," Ashleigh asked slightly taken back by the gangly men around her.

"Nonsense," Liam answered, "Here on the _Pearl _no one is left to eat alone." Ashleigh smiled and followed Liam to an empty seating area.

"I'll be back," he told Ashleigh and James as he went off.

"This place is amazing," James exclaimed.

"I unfortunately agree," Ashleigh replied.

"Most freedom we've ever had," James stated.

"We haven't had free time since," Ashleigh choked on her words, "Mum." James immediately stared at the ground, losing their mother was the hardest thing either of them ever dealt with. _**Clank. **_ The familiar sound of pewter plates meeting wooden tabletops was heard. The difference? They were placed by a kind young man with a smile versus a wrinkly old women with a scowl. Although not gourmet, this food was the best thing they've eaten in a while.

"Um," Liam said quietly, "I had a discussion with the Captain, and by the day after tomorrow he expects you two to pull your own weight if you're planning to stay."

"No problem," the twins answered with no qualms.

"Good," Liam replied, almost relieved, "He also requests meeting you two, a little background info, my parents too." Ashleigh watched Liam's face turn scarlet again as he stuttered and tried to keep eye contact with her.

"Of course," she told Liam, answering for her brother as well.

"It's settled then," he exclaimed, "Welcome aboard the _Black Pearl_ Master and Miss--."

"Norrington," the twins answered.

"James," Liam muttered under his breath.

"Yes," James replied.

"I'll be back," Liam said quietly. Ashleigh and James exchanged a glance and immediately went back to eating.

"I am not eating that," Erinh squealed folding her arms Liam watched as he approached his parents. His father was trying to get Erinh to eat something she didn't want, he was fighting a losing battle.

"No," she persist turning her head.

"Mum, Dad," Liam stated drawing attention from his sister to him. Erinh smiled and slid her plate away.

"Yes Liam," his mother answered.

"I think we know Ashleigh and James from somewhere."

"Liam we've never seen them before," his father answered.

"I thought they looked similar to someone I know," he stammered.

"They look nothing like Jack Liam," Erinh told him.

"I know more people than Jack Erinh," Liam spat.

"Apologize," his father ordered.

"Sorry," Liam hissed. Erinh stuck her tongue out at her brother.

"I got their last name," he whispered, "Norrington." Will and Elizabeth looked at one another, both realizing the same thing _They're related to James._

"We apologize Liam," Will answered, "You do technically know them."

"Uncle James isn't married though," Liam persist.

"We have a lot to tell you, and them as well," Elizabeth told her son.

"Regarding us," Will continued, covering Erinh's ears, "This conversation never happened and you are not to tell them." Liam saluted to his father and went to find his friends.

"What are you telling Liam that I can't know," Erinh demanded. Ashleigh and James were once again greeted by a now confused Liam.

"How about a tour of the ship," he offered. The twins were in awe as Liam told them everything he knew about the _Pearl and _showed them his favorite places.

"You grew up here," Ashleigh questioned as she looked down from the crows nest.

"Basically," Liam replied.

"I still want to meet the Captain," James announced looking at his feet.

"I completely forgot," Liam shout climbing out and down as fast as he could. Ashleigh followed suit with her brother just behind her till they all reached the deck.

"JACK," Liam screamed at the top of his lungs. A figure sauntered away from the wheel with vibrant hand motions and made its way towards Liam.

"What do you want boy," Jack demand moving some of his dreadlocks from his face, "I'm tryin' to find me hat, but you're blasted little sister keeps taking it from me!" Jack realized he was making a scene in front of two faces he's never seen before and immediately quited.

"Pardon, I be Captain Jack Sparrow, and you two are?"

"Ja--," James muttered aimlessly.

"Ashleigh," Ashleigh promptly replied putting out her hand. Jack stared awkwardly at this motion until Ashleigh put her hand back down.

"That's my brother James."

"Pleasure," Jack answered astutely, "Liam you're slowin' me down dear boy got to get back to me duties." James stared off after Jack as he left and Ashleigh remained rooted to the spot staring at the vast ocrean.

"That's Jack for you," Liam told them with a smile.


	6. Chapter 6

**This story is coming along as great as I thought it would. This chapter is more of a filler with some mindless fluff, but the action will come later, trust me.

* * *

**

**Ashleigh**

_"You can't leave, you just can't," a woman's voice screeched._

"_It's for my job dear, it's what Beckett wants," a man answered soundly. Tears poured from her face as she struggled to keep eye contact._

"_James," my mother mumbled before the scene went black._

I sat straight up, tears falling from my barely opened eyes. This same dream continually torments me, leaving me puzzled and confused. Gathering myself, I climbed down the mast from my post in the crows nest and made my way below deck. I tried my hardest to stop crying but there was no end to my deluge of tears. After collapsing to the ground, my body racking with sobs, I couldn't find it in me to get up and search for my room. I crawled into the first room I stumbled upon to find a shirtless Liam staring out his large porthole window. He turned lazily not expecting to see me in his threshold. After a moment his mysterious eyes filled with confusion as he knit his brows at the same time. His face turned signature scarlet and he was left wordless. My tears stopped for some unknown reason and I remained staring at him.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you," I mumbled crawling backwards slowly, stalling so I can stay with him.

"You look," he struggled to say, "Distraught."

"I had a bad dream," I replied, my stomach turning sour and my tears returning. Liam immediately set to find something in his dresser, taking three strides towards me. He knelt before me and handed me a handkerchief, before helping me up. His hand still clasped my hand that was not dabbing my face and I closed the space between us as he put his other hand around my waist.

"Is it anything you want to talk about," he whispered, his lips just brushing my ear.

"I usually don't," I managed to choke, "But I think you deserve to know." He let go of me and directed me to have a seat on his bunk as he drew a chair for himself.

"It all happened before I was born.

"My father was a naval officer, he left on a mission before James and I were born," I told Liam, whose eyes remained locked with mine.

"He never returned," the tears intensified, "Because of something that happened."

"He ran in the face of danger, all his honor crashing around him, never coming back to my mum, James and I." As I finished I began shouting heatedly about my father's poor decisions.

"When we were six, mum died, and we were left totally alone." My story complete I succumbed to my forceful sobs, losing my breath as they became more violent. I leaned back onto Liam's mattress and pulled my legs to my chest, I've never told anyone my story. As I began to calm, Liam crawled next to me pulling me close to him as he draped his toned arm across my middle. The calming sound of his heartbeat eased my tension as I lay savoring each moment my face lay next to his muscular chest.

"Believe it or not," he finally stated, "I grew up not drastically different."

"My mother, father and Jack had continuous entanglements with the EITC and its subject, Davy Jones."

"One fateful battle, my father was stabbed in the heart," Liam told me with no hint of sadness in his voice, odd.

"Before he died, he stabbed the heart of Jones, taking his place as Captain of the Flying Dutchman."

"He could only set foot on land once every ten years," he elaborate, "And left my mother alone, with even no warning I would soon be joining her."

"I grew up without my father, learning most of my childhood skills from my mother and uncles."

"When I was nine, my father was able to join us again once again," Liam finished excitedly, "That was indeed one of the best days of my life."

"I believe my father is my greatest hero, I respect him so much." I lay, mouth gaping at Liam's story. It made no sense, but all the sense in the world at the same time. My mood lifted as I pressed myself closer to him, our legs entangling and my hands around his neck.

"Do you want to know another best day of my life," he inquired. I nodded lightly, my hair brushing his neck.

"Meeting you." I smiled wider than I've ever had. My heart swelled as I felt his arms around me. He then helped me to my feet before embracing me one last time.

"I should be going," I finally stated.

"'Tis late," he agreed, bending to kiss my hand, "I'm glad I got to talk to you."

"Same," I replied, flashing him a smile. I turned to leave but was interrupted by Liam saying one last thing.

"Ashleigh." I spun to see Liam staring at me, weight on one foot, aimlessly fingering his left wrist. He took a step towards me and before I could catch my breath his lips claimed mine. My heart stopped as I leaned closer to him, wrapping my arms around his neck as he pulled me close to him, our bodies perfectly molded together.

**

* * *

**

Liam

I cannot believe I am doing this. Whatever came over me I do not know. Ashleigh seems as shocked as I am, but continues to heartily answer my kiss. Subconsciously, I wrap my arms around her slender waist as we moved backwards across the floor. The back of my knees hit the footboard of my bunk as Ashleigh's hand knit through my unkempt hair her other hand untying hers. It felt as it were hours before my back was greeted with the softness of my down blanket. Ashleigh giggled as she kicked off her shoes and I followed suit. Removing my arms from her waist I slid us upward so we weren't dangling halfway over the floor. She nibbled at my lip in distaste of my arms not being wrapped around her. I replaced them to find the palms of my hands resting upon the exposed small of her back.

**

* * *

**

Ashleigh

If this is what heaven feels like, someone please kill me now. My hands lay pressed against Liam's chiseled stomach as he gently rubbed my back. I moaned as his lips moved to trace my jaw and down to my collar bone. I reached for his face and brought his lips back to mine and he gently moved me off of him as we switched to both laying on our sides. At last he drew away, leaving me gasping for air as I pressed my face to his chest once again. His heart rate had doubled and I smiled listening to the soothing yet frantic beat.

"Don't ever leave me," I whispered before he shortly claimed my lips.

"I'm not ever going to," he assured me. For the rest of the night we remained intertwined, kissing intermittently before I fell into a restful sleep in Liam's arms.

* * *

**PSST! read and review! Too forward? Not to intense? Lemme know! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

I know it has been a really really long time since I've written! This chapter is just some fluff I wanted to put in. I desperately need ideas!! James Sr is indeed joining this adventure... I just need to find a good way how!

* * *

Chapter 7

**Liam**

I woke up as the light form the sunrise poured into my room. I went to stretch my arms to realize I was not alone. Ashleigh lay beside me, her back pressed to my chest, our hands intertwined resting upon her exposed stomach. A blanket covered our lower halves as it was extremely chilly. I couldn't find it in me to wake her up. She was asleep, her mouth slightly open, emitting a small snore. I craned my neck to place a kiss on her jaw. Her mouth spread into a smile as she opened her emerald green eyes.

"Good morning," Ashleigh whispered, quickly kissing my cheek, "What time is it?"

"Just after dawn," I replied. Ashleigh pushed my arms away and turned to face me.

"Is it always this chilly," she questioned sitting up to find my blanket. She then climbed over me and covered me with the blanket.

"Where are you going," I asked.

"People would get the wrong idea if I didn't wake up in my own room," Ashleigh answered with a mischievous smile before leaving. This caused my min to turn over last night's events. No harm was done, everything innocent, although it indeed looked improper. It then dawned on me how in the world did all of that even happen? I've never been wit ha girl my age before, I had no experience whatsoever. Has she? IS she committed to someone back where she lives? I can't possibly be falling for my parents' best friend's daughter! She probably won't recall anything, or won't talk to me again. Rats, I was way to forward. I quickly pulled my shirt over my head and made my way above deck. It was indeed a cold morning and no sailors were above deck. I decided to take a seat by the bow where I usually go to think. I don't know how love feels, I've grown up at sea, the only other girl is Erinh. I've never ever been with a girl my age. I could talk with father about this. No, he'd probably laugh at me. Uncle Jack. I could hypothetically ask him the whole situation and he'd be too drunk to ever remember. That is perfect. I watched the sun lazily breach the horizon and spread pastel colors through the sky. It was times like this i longed for a sister my age, I'd be able to ask her about this, it'd be so much less stressful!

* * *

**Ashleigh**

I tiptoed as quietly as possible to my room further below deck. If James catches me coming in now he'd ask too many questions. He never wakes until at least noon so I should be able to sneak in completely unknown. Grabbing the doorknob i prayed the door would not creak. Holding my breath I slipped inside and looked for James. He was asleep on my bed snoring something awful. I sighed deeply and settled myself where he usually sleeps. While I tried to fall asleep I thought about what had happened last night. I remember I was in the crows nest and awoke to my usual nightmare. Then I remembered myself in Liam's room. We talked for a while, and he told me all about his life. I don't know how he is such a strong person with the story about his father. I was just about to leave, but before I realized it we were kissing. I've never kissed a lad before, I've never dealt with one besides James either. I have to ask him how they work eventually, if he doesn't laugh at me for kissing Liam. Or possibly I will not tell him. I'll think about that later. For now, I'll focus on trying to catch up on some of that lost sleep from last night.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

* * *

**Ashleigh**

"I'm up before you, this is disgraceful," a voice shout before hitting me in the face with a pillow.

"I'm up," I coughed blocking the next blow from my brother's pillow.

"I've woken up before you," James stated like he had just won a prize.

"Do you want a plaque for that," I retort tossing my pillow at his chest.

"You'll pay for that," James screeched before grabbing my legs and placing me over his shoulder.

"James Alexander put me down this instant," I yelled grabbing James' hair and then pounding my fists on his back. In the midst of my screams there was a knock on the door and James dropped me onto the floor to answer it.

"Yes," James replied pulling the door open. Standing outside was Liam. My heart instantly stopped and I looked up at him from my spot on the floor. He was wearing a shirt which was much to large for him and his hair lay in disarray. I've forgotten how good looking he was.

"I've been sent by the Captain to retrieve you two," Liam answered, "He wishes to speak with you.

"May I ask what," James questioned. Always making everything difficult...

"He did not tell me," Liam told us.

"Alright," James stated, "I'll beat you there!" He set of in a run towards the Captain's quarters.

"Are you alright?" I realized immediately why Liam questioned me. I was sprawled on the floor with a small gash now on my forehead. I am going to kill James.

"I'm used to it," I answered, "I grew up with him." I sat up and attempted to stand, only to fall backwards. My eyes shut as I closed in on the wood floor, only to never hit it.

"You're a mess," Liam whispered as he lifted me to stand next to him. He then tore a piece off his large shirt and dabbed it on my forehead.

"Are you sure you'll be okay," he hastily questioned, "I could get mum to check that cut out and-."

"I'm positive I'll be just fine," I told him. We stood there staring into each other's eyes, until once again he leaned towards me. Knowing what to expect I tilted my chin up to him until our noses touched. Then it happened again, our lips met and we closed the space between us until his arms once again wrapped around my waist.

"Liam," a small voice screeched. We quickly broke apart and inched away from each other.

"Yes Erinh," Liam replied breathlessly.

"Dad wants you on deck," she replied popping her head in quickly before skipping away.

"I better be going," he stammered before emitting a goofy smile.

"I'll see you later," I answered. I turned and left my room and made my way to where James had gone. It wasn't difficult to find at all, and I entered the french doors to find my brother seated with Jack and Liam's father.

"It's about time," James sighed.

"If you hadn't dropped me I would have been here sooner," I spat, quickly taking a seat next to him.

* * *

**James Jr**

"You told me you two grew up in an orphanage right," Jack asked eyeing Ashleigh and me.

"Yes," I answered, "Our mum died and-"

"We never met our father," Ashleigh finished.

"We heard he's some scraggly man out there somewhere," I continued.

"I wouldn't go as far as scraggly," Will interject.

"You know him," Ashleigh screamed. It blew my mind how she still wanted to meet our father. He abandoned his honor and his family, he doesn't deserve to meet us.

"He used to be a high ranking navy official, but by aiding a friend he was stripped of his honor and basically banished from society," Jack elaborate.

"He owns a bar in Tortuga now," Will added.

Ashleigh's face spread into a smile,"I want to meet him!"

"Why else did you think you're still here," Jack asked sarcastically.

"I'm not to thrilled to be going," I stated quietly.

"Give the man a break," Ashleigh shout at me. I rolled my eyes and leaned back in my chair.

"We're picking him up sometime in the next few days." This was too much to hear, I got up and left.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Ashleigh**

"James," I called after my infuriated brother, but it was too late. He stormed out the second my father was brought up. Always running away from the fact we do have a father. Ever since we were little he always tried to deny the fact that our father is out there, and does happen to exist. After the past few weeks James and I have become more and more similar than we've ever been, but this is the one divide that stands in between us. I for one cannot wait to meet my father.

"I'm sorry about him, he takes that topic very sensitively and-" I began.

"I understand," Liam's father answered, "I had my own son to tell I did exist, and it went something just like that."

I smiled and thanked the men for their time. James frustrated me so much sometimes. He was so narrow minded and arrogant and I cannot fathom how we are even related sometimes! And doing all of that in front of people who took it upon themselves to pick our lifeless bodies out of the ocean. The nerve of him! Now I am definitely not telling him about Liam. Bringing up Liam makes me think about him again. I don't know what to call the two of us. Does he love me? Do I even know what love is? I've certainly never been loved by anyone so I cannot compare this to anything. What exactly does love entitle? Do I need to go find him tonight, or should I give him time to think? This is such an enigma! Before I focus on Liam, I think I should find my brother and talk some sense into his head.

"James Norrington," I screamed the minute I arrived back at my room.

"Ashleigh do not talk to me," he replied rolling over on our cot.

"It's like I don't know you anymore," I retort, turning and leaving.

**Liam**

"Liam," Erinh whined, "Mum and Dad aren't paying attention to us anymore.

"Quiet down," I ordered, "Just cause they aren't revolving their lives around you doesn't mean they've forgotten about us."

"Does so," she insist folding her arms and continuing to stare at me across my room. Having one little sister was annoying enough. The thought I could have two in a few months time made me cringe.

"I don't like those new people," Erinh continued, "Especially the girl."

"Do you have any good reason to not like her," I inquired.

"No one pays attention to me anymore," my sister answered.

"Ashleigh is a really nice person," I retort, "You just are too impatient to get to know anyone outside our family."

"I'm telling mum you're being mean to me," Erinh finished before slamming my door shut. I sighed leaning back on my bed and stared at the ceiling. I can usually tolerate Erinh well being we're so close, but she's getting on my nerves so much recently. Just because the world wasn't revolving around her head meant that she was forgotten. And how could she not like Ashleigh? I guess my situation with her is rather hopeless. She probably thinks I'm a scraggly boy who has no idea what he's doing. When the truth is I keep waiting for the moment I can see her again. If only she knew how I felt. Its not completely irrational to go and find her and have a civil conversation. The one thing that I fear is, what if she meets her father and stays with him, and I never get to see her again.

"When are we going to land and see James again," Erinh asked, continuing to bother me.

"Sometime soon," I replied, "Those new people you don't like, happen to be his son and daughter." With my answer Erinh's countenance faded and immediately changed.

"Well maybe they're not that bad now," Erinh concluded with a scoff. I rolled my eyes at my ridiculous sister and she shortly left, slamming my door behind her. I sat for a while and eventually retrieved a book and started to read. Shortly after the sun set, I lit my candle and was startled by a knock at my door.


	10. Question

**A/N: HEY!!! Sorry for not updating in a while! I've been enveloped into the twilight scene and have been writing a lot for that. I was just curious if I were to update this story would I be getting any reads?**


End file.
